Memories
by randompandattack
Summary: An evening without any crime to fight BB decides to visit some familiar places with only his memories to keep him company One-shot BBxTerra


**A/N: A short one-shot I wrote based on the song Memories by Within Temptation. Not a songfic! Not anymore at least. This song always reminded me of BB/Terra. **

_Memories_

Jump city was relatively quiet one Monday evening. Beast Boy woke up in a daze. He had fallen asleep by accident again and the day had passed him by. It was a common occurrence when he was thinking of her. Sighing he stood up and walked out the door.

Looking both ways he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked down the hall. Coming across the meeting hall he spotted Cyborg deep into another fighting game while Starfire was in the kitchen cooking up something strange. Robin was probably in his own room planning and Raven in hers meditating.

Not wanting them to notice him he turned back. If they had Beast Boy was sure Cyborg would've made him play a round or two and Starfire would've forced some more food down his throat. They were good friends, but he wasn't interested in their company at the moment.

Walking into a nearby bathroom Beast Boy pulled open the window and let the cool breeze hit him. Closing his eyes he transformed into a crow and flew out the open window. The sights of the magnificent city could be deemed glorious by most people but the changeling felt nothing in the sight of so much metal.

He seemed to unconsciously know the way to his destination while his mind wandered. At first his thoughts were empty but the sights of so many familiar places brought back painful memories and instead he focused solely on his destination.

The diner came into view and he glided down into the nearby alley. It was empty save for a few garbage cans and he quickly transformed back to himself. Coughing as he passed by the smokers standing outside the green teenager entered the old diner.

It was the place she had taken him to. He wasn't really sure why he was here again; he usually did his best to avoid places like this. Places where he couldn't help but see her beautiful face smiling back at him.

The place was almost empty, a waitress and some middle aged people eating dinner were all that was there. He dragged himself up to the front and sat down on one of the bar stools. Putting his elbow on the table he rested his head there.

A polite cough forced him to look up into the eyes of an old waitress with an unpleasant look on her face. He wondered if this was the same waitress who had taken his order when Terra had taken him here. He couldn't remember; at the time he was far too focused on the girl herself.

His mouth was dry but he managed to order a slice of apple pie without too much confusion. He paid the lady upfront. She had a great distrust in teenagers, and Beast Boy's green skin didn't exactly make her feel any better.

He pushed his head back so it dangled on his shoulders and stared lazily up at the ceiling. Feeling a surge of memories about to break through he wasn't sure whether to hold them back or let them out. The clinking sound of a metal plate drew his attention back to reality and he found the waitress had dropped off his piece of pie and gone off to check on another customer.

Gripping the fork carefully he cut into the pie and put it into his mouth. As he started to chew he realized it tasted the same as that night. He couldn't hold back and the memories filled his head.

He remembered how excited she was when she took him here. He remembered her bragging about her knowledge of the best pie and he even remembered the sudden stop in conversation when she had seen something he hadn't.

Feeling a damp wetness at his eyes he tried to force back his tears. He couldn't cry. Not here. Not in front of these people. Not when he spent hours in his room thinking about her but unable to form a single tear.

Cramming a huge bite into his mouth he ran out the door without another word. Quickly changing back into a crow he embraced the cold winds that assaulted him and the notice that night had fallen. He had to be careful where he flew in case he found Robin prowling over rooftops.

He was glad no one ever came near Terra's cave. That's what he called it. It seemed fitting that she, an earth manipulator, would have a cave named after her. And there she was; standing on her platform frozen forever.

But Beast Boy hoped it wasn't forever. His friends had "tried" to help her but to no avail. It wasn't enough for him; he didn't think they had done enough. Raven had never liked Terra, surely she was holding back? Or Cyborg, all the titans knew how pissed he was when Terra wrecked his car.

He never had any proof though, not that it would make any difference. He would work himself to death to save her but alas, he was only a changeling. He didn't know technology, he didn't know magic, he was just…stupid. He couldn't help but blame himself that she was still stuck every time he saw her statue.

Usually he would come here and talk to her. Hoping that she could hear him he would inform her of the goings-on of the titans. But not tonight. Tonight he would sit in silence and remember. He would let the sight of her statue and his deluded mind take him away to a world where she still existed. Where his question 'did she like me?' was answered as yes. He wasn't sure how long he'd stay there; forever maybe. Because in the end this was all there was. Because all he had left…

…Were his memories.


End file.
